


The Shy Gryffindor & The Studious Hufflepuff

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Takes place during fourth year. Follow the journey of Neville Longbottom and his friend Xavier Chance as they get dates and attend the dreaded and yet exciting Yule Ball. As well as getting some insight into Xavier's troubling childhood. (Friendship will be explained) Pairings: Neville/Luna & OC/Padma





	1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1 

The Shy Gryffindor & The Studious Hufflepuff   
“You’ve been staring at her for the last 15 minutes it stopped being cute after 5 and is now bordering on creepy.” Spoke a blue eyed brown haired ponytailed youth wearing a robe with yellow trim who sat reading a book at one of the many tables in the Hogwarts library.   
The slightly chubby short brown haired 14 year old dressed in black robes with red trim turned away from staring at the dirty blonde haired girl who was reading a magazine upside down table across from them. “What else should I do Xavier?”   
Xavier closed his book and light hit it against his own head, “For Merlin’s sake Neville just go talk to her and invite her to the Yule Ball.”  
“I’ll go talk to her if you invite a girl as well.” Neville said trying to by himself time before talking to his crush.  
Xavier rolled his eyes, “You know I might not even go to this dance, I may just stay in my dorm and read all night.”  
“You spend too much time reading.” Neville said  
“And you spend too much time in the green houses.” Xavier replied in a flat tone and went back to reading his book. The two had had this discussion countless times in there four year friendship. He looked back up at his friend who was shaking from nerves. Xavier sighed, “Fine if you ask out Luna I will find myself a date for the dance. Now go fulfill your end of the deal.” He gestured to where the third year Luna Lovegood sat reading her magazine. Neville turned around and simply stood paralyzed with fear. Xavier gave another sigh and gave him a kick in the butt to get him moving. Neville glared at his friend as he rubbed his behind, but Xavier again gestured to Luna and Neville’s glared turned to a nervous smile as he slowly made his way over to her table. Xavier shook his head as he went back to reading only to be interrupted by a female voice.  
“That was a nice thing you did for your friend.” The voice spoke.   
Xavier looked toward his right and saw a witch of Indian descent stood before him in a Ravenclaw robe. She had black hair and hazel eyes and was in his year.  
“He is a good guy he just a boost of confidence every now and then. Now who am I talking to Miss-?” He let the question hang in the air.   
“Padma Patil” The girl said extending her hand.   
“Xavier Chance” He replied shaking the extended hand with a smile.   
Padma raised an eyebrow that smile meant something more than a simply greeting and then a look of realization passed over her face.  
“You knew who I was already didn’t you?” She asked   
Xavier nodded, “I have watched you during meals, and I have seen how close you are with Miss Lovegood, compared to the other Ravenclaws.”   
“You have watched me during meals?” Padma asked her voice half worry and half something else.  
Xavier smiled and looked at her, “Don’t flatter yourself to highly miss I watch quite a few people during dinner. This includes but is not limited to Ron Weasley to see if he will ever choke on any of the food he shoves in his mouth, Draco Malfoy to see if his attitude truly will make him fly high above the clouds because he thinks he is above everyone, Hermione Granger to see if she ever does stop talking, and finally Snape to see all if all that oil in his hair will drip into his food. In my four years at Hogwarts none of these things have happened, but I don’t give up hope that they might.” He finished.  
Padma was trying very hard to hide her giggles behind her hand but she was failing. She took a deep breath then spoke, “That wasn’t very nice.”   
Xavier rolled his eyes, “If you want tact go speak to a Slytherin, if you want the truth speak to a Puff.” He then pulled a chair out and moved it next to him. Padma took the seat and the two sat in silence. Xavier turned a page in his book, “How is he doing?”   
Padma looked over too where Neville and Luna where, they were both sitting down while Luna was explaining something about her creatures.   
“There doing just fine.” Padma said as Xavier nodded and flipped another page of his book. “What are you reading?”  
“The complete works of Sherlock Holmes.” He said  
Padma eyes widened, “You read Holmes?” She asked   
“Yes, my mother’s side of the family has owned a bookstore for close to a hundred years. How do you know about Sherlock Holmes I thought your family was Pure-blood?” Xavier asked  
“Me and my sister are actually half-bloods my father is a full-fledged wizard and my mother is muggle. So we have gone into the muggle world, and when we do I look for books and my sister well she looks for dresses and make-up. What about you?”   
“My mother is a witch, and my father well I guess half-blood would be the best way to describe him.” Xavier said   
Padma raised an eyebrow when he spoke about his father but let it drop for now, “So what other books do you like to read?”  
“The classics, Tarzan, Holmes, some horror, and some science fiction, what are about you?”  
“Shakespeare, Poetry, and the trashy romance novel every now and then.” Padma said  
Xavier nodded and after a few moments turned toward Padma, “I know we literally just met less than half hour ago but I was wondering if you would do me the honor of attending the Yule Ball with me.”   
A smirk appeared on Padma’s face, “While I guess I could do worse.”  
Xavier returned the smirk, “I assume that is a yes?” Padma nodded. Xavier closed his book and started walk away.  
“Where are you going?” Padma asked  
“I have to owl my mother about dress robes, because I didn’t believe I would go to the ball I didn’t bring them. But now that I have a beautiful witch on my arm I feel like I will need better robes then I would have brought anyway. Do you know what color dress you will wear?”   
“It is a very light blue green color so aqua would be the best way to describe it.” Padma said  
Xavier nodded, “Are you always in the library around this time?”  
“Yes, Why?” Padma asked  
“Well I would like to get to know my date better if that is fine with you.” Padma nodded, “Does tomorrow after dinner sound like a good time to get to know each other? We could walk the halls if would like or just stay in the library.” Again Padma nodded. Xavier glanced back at their friends Neville and Luna, “Will you make sure that our friends get back to their common rooms safely?” For a third time Padma nodded. Xavier then gained a smirk as he lightly grabbed her left hand and planted a gentle kiss on it. “Until tomorrow then my dear” He said as he headed out the door, leaving a blushing Padma behind him.

If you have any comments please review. As always thanks for the support.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling.

The Shy Gryffindor & The Studious Hufflepuff

Chapter 2  
As he exited the library Xavier ran into another person and both were sent crashing to the ground. After recovering from the shock Xavier looked to see a head of bushy brown hair. A small smile appeared on his face. In front of him was Ms. Hermione Granger, he had respect for the witch in front of him considering she gave him competition for the top spots in most classes, and over the years they had developed a friendly rivalry. He reached out and helped Hermione back to her feet.   
“So Ms. Granger are going to the library for personal reasons today?” He asked a smile on his face  
“I am actually going to try to help Harry survive this stupid tournament.” She said anger clear in her voice  
Xavier nodded, “Yes that stunt with the dragon while exciting didn’t seemed planned. I think it just proves that Mr. Potter didn’t enter his own name.”   
Hermione’s eyes widened, “You don’t think he entered his name? But the rest of your house wear the badges-“   
Xavier cut her off, “My housemates are simply venting their frustrations. The Lions, Snakes, and Claws all have something that they are known for well the house are known as the reject or outcasts, and finally Hufflepuff gets its chance to shine, and puff it’s gone because the poster boy for Gryffindor is chosen as well. I do not agree with how my housemates are handling as they see it there rejection, but I can understand it. Also Cedric is a good guy, he tried to get the rest of the house to stop wearing those stupid badges. But between you and me he is a little pig headed and could use some of Mr. Potter’s humility.”   
Hermione smiled, “Thank you for your support, I’ll be sure to tell Harry about it. On another note do you a date for the Yule ball?”   
Xavier smirked, “Well Ms. Granger I am flattered that you would ask me, but I just acquired a date with the lovely Ravenclaw Padma Patil so I am sorry to say I am taken.”   
Hermione blushed, “I have a date myself I was simply curious.”  
Xavier simply smiled and continued on his way before turning back and saying, “If you do want a dance at the ball I will gladly accept Ms. Granger.” With those last words Xavier retried for the evening.  
It was before the sun was up that Xavier awoke the next morning with a yawn, then as he did every morning he brought out some exercise clothes from his trunk. In the next ten minutes he was out of the castle and running around the Great Lake. Ever since his first week at the school this is how he had started the day, it had been instilled in him by his father. Everyone morning since he had turned five his father had woken him up and told to run a mile around there home (which was quite big given that they lived in a mansion) at first it was simple, he finished the run in under a half an hour, but it was during the winter months when there was over a foot of snow on the grounds and he was dressed in simple workout clothes and was shivering so hard that could he hear his teeth chattering that it became almost torture. He remembered once when he had tripped and fallen into a snow bank and he looked at his father and was pleading with him through his eyes look to let him go inside and warm up, but his father’s cold dark eyes simply said Get up.   
Xavier shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts, knowing that he ran his mile around the lake he cooled down with stretches and began to mediate, well to most everyone else it looked like meditation, but to anyone who knew the mind arts of the wizarding world they would know that he was practicing Occlumency the art of controlling one emotions and building defenses against those attempting to read one’s mind. It was his mother who had taught him the art, and it was fair to say that the parents had made an agreement that his father would mold his body, and his mother would mold his mind. While his father’s lessons were tough and harsh, his mother were calmer and gentle. Every evening after dinner his mother would instruct him about how to build defenses and how to control his emotions. When they had begun talking about defenses his mother had brought up the idea of a “false mind” or a place that hid the real thoughts and feelings away. When he had asked “Could he have more than one “false mind”? His mother response had been “Why not try?” That had led him to form three “false minds” the first was a remake of 221b Baker Street which was guarded by an angry landlady, the second was a replica of the jungle in Tarzan guarded by a pack of gorilla’s, the third and final “false mind” was the dragon room from The Hobbit it was filled with piles of gold and gems and was guarded by Smaug. These had taken him years to develop and even now Xavier was adding traps in his own mind, if anyone knew how he set up his mind they would have called him a prodigy in Occlumency. But if somehow the invader got past those traps the final one was a giant sphinx that you had to answer a riddle to pass. The kicker was all the riddles were from the Quibbler whose riddles as far as he could tell had no real answer. But past all that was where he kept his memories and emotions and that was a replica of his mother’s book shop. After his Occlumency training his mother would prepare some tea put him on her lap and they would read a story together before he fell asleep and cycle continued the next day. It was the one place in the world where he felt safe.   
He opened his eyes and saw that by the position of the sun at least that it was almost 8am, he had to get breakfast. After showering and get dressed he made his way to the Great Hall and as he entered the hall he saw that Padma and Luna were sitting at the very end of the Ravenclaw table away from the rest of their house. Xavier smiled thinking this a good chance to get to know his date before the ball and help his friend with his crush. He caught Neville’s eye and by hand gestures told him what he was thinking of doing. As the Gryffindor glanced at the Ravenclaw table his eyes widened and he shook his head. Xavier rolled his eyes and stormed over to the Gryffindor table grabbed Neville by his elbow and literally dragged him across the hall toward the Ravenclaw table.  
“I was eating.” Neville said  
“You can get a new plate when get to the Ravenclaw table.” Xavier said  
“Why are we doing this?” Neville asked  
“Because neither of us actually know our dates and now is the time to get to know them, now buck up.” Xavier explained as they made it to the Ravenclaw table. Putting on a smile he asked “Ladies may you give us the honor of eating with you this fine morning?”   
Padma giggled and Luna just smiled, Padma was the one who answered, “You may” she said  
As both boys sat down it appeared that Neville’s hunger outweighed his nervous as he began to fill up a plate full of food and Luna gave a small chuckle, Neville blushed realizing what he doing before putting some food back. The scene was broken up by some random Ravenclaw boy shouting,  
“What are you two doing at the Ravenclaw table?” The boy asked  
“I will answer that question with another. Who are you and the rest of the Claws to shun these two lovely ladies? Go back to eating your oatmeal.” Xavier dismissed the boy as he turned back to Padma to begin to talk to her when the owls came to deliver the mail, but in the sea of brown where two different colors one snow white and the other a dark purple. The dark purple turned out to be a raven which sailed over to the Ravenclaw table and stopped in front of the four teenagers and eyed each of them a moment before dropping of a piece of paper in front of Xavier and flying off. Xavier took the letter and his smile turned a look of confusion to one of fear and he ran out of the hall. Not a moment later Padma followed and Luna grabbed Neville by the arm and they left the hall as well.  
When Xavier exited the hall and ran closer to the entrance he stopped. In front of him talking to his head of house Professor Sprout, was a man wearing a black muggle blazer and black shoes, and he looked just like an older version of Xavier. The man had the same brown hair pulled into a ponytail and the same face with a bit of stubble, the difference was in there eyes while Xavier’s eye were blue, the man’s were dark almost black. The man noticed Xavier and gave a quick goodbye to Madam Sprout and walked closer to him and gave a thin smile.  
“Xavier would you like to introduce me to your friends?” The man asked  
Xavier turned around and almost jumped because he didn’t notice his friends behind him, “Guys this my father Samuel Chance” He said  
Samuel glance over his son friends before his eyes landed on Neville, “You must be Neville Longbottom, my son has told my wife quite a bit about you. I am afraid I don’t know who you two ladies are.” He said giving them a charming smile.  
Luna spoke up first, “My name is Luna Lovegood sir”  
Samuel raised an eyebrow and turned toward Xavier, “Isn’t that the name of the editor of the newspaper you read son?” He asked  
Luna turned toward Xavier smiling widely “You read me and daddy’s paper?” She asked   
“I really like the riddles.” Xavier embarrassingly said  
Samuel smiled and then turned toward Padma, “Your name Miss?”  
“My name is Padma Patil sir” She said  
“I’m afraid I don’t know the name Patil” Samuel said  
“It is fine sir no harm done” Padma said with a small smile.   
Samuel returned the smile and pulled a package from his blazer. It was a simple brown package held together with string and handed it to Xavier. “Which one you ladies did my wife stay up last night making Xavier’s dress robes for?” Padma raised her hand shyly and Samuel stared at her for a few moments with his dark eyes until he smiled, “Well I hope you have a good time with my son, and please contact me if he is anything less than a perfect gentleman.”   
Padma chuckled, “Sir I don’t think that will be a problem.”  
“Yes I do believe it is in the genes of the Chance men to naturally be gentlemen.” Samuel said  
“Is mother alright?” Xavier asked breaking into their conversation.  
Samuel turned to his son, “Yes she is fine she is simply taking a nap in the carriage, but I don’t think you’ll have time to see her considering your classes start in a few minutes, and on that note I should leave you all to your studies. Son have a good rest of the semester, and the rest of you are invited to our property during the winter break in you so wish.” Samuel said as he made his past the large door and out of the castle.  
Xavier let out a breath before turning to his friends and quickly saying, “I’m going to put this away in my dorm and I’ll meet you guys in class okay?” Without waiting for a response Xavier quickly walked away from his friends who were giving him looks of worry.  
Outside the castle Samuel made his way back to the carriage which brought himself and his wife to the castle, before he entered he gave the pair of skeletons horses dragging the vehicle a pat on the head. As he entered and he saw his wife Annabelle with her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders, dressed in a simple blue dress that matched her eyes reading a book that she had read quite a few time seeing the shape of the binding of the book.  
Her voice was soft as she spoke, “How is Xavier?”   
As he sat opposite her Samuel responded, “I believe he is fine.”  
“Is that insight you gathered when you spoke to him or when you glanced him over in your animagus form?” Annabelle spoke.  
“I bit of both actually and you know why I take my form to deliver his mail, it is the most I get to see our son, when he is home he wants nothing to do with me.” Samuel said a bit of anger in his voice  
“That is your own fault, when you started training him I told you, you would have to give something up in order for him to become great. What you gave up was your relationship with him. To him you are not his father, you are the man who made him run a mile every single day, and one who knocked him down but never helped him up. You are more teacher than father to him.” Annabelle said  
“What did you give up then when you trained our son to master his mind?” Samuel asked  
Annabelle closed her book and looked her husband square in the eye, “I gave up my son’s childhood. We showed him the cruelty of the world, and in return we gave him the tools to face it. The difference between us I also showed a different world along with it, the world of books, a world full of happiness where evil is defeated and good wins the day. I gave him a world or worlds to strive for and also I gave him love and affection. You gave him nothing but cruelty and pain, no love, no affection, but most importantly you never gave him a why. I know why you acted like that but he doesn’t so by acting like that you’re saying l you don’t love him, and we both know that is far from the truth.” Annabelle returned to her book.  
After a few moments Samuel cupped both of his hands with hers “It is times like this that you remind me that you have wisdom that I could not gain with a thousand life times.” He finished by kissing her hand.  
It was a moment later that Annabelle asked, “What about our son’s date?”  
“She is fine I get the feeling you would like her, but I think that everything will do well. And if doesn’t she can handle herself. Plus she is already ensnarled by the Chance charm.” Samuel finished with a smile.  
His wife just chuckled as she turned the page in her book. 

That will end the second chapter. Next chapter we get a little more insight into the Chance men’s relationship, and maybe a Hogsmeade visit. As always thanks for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling.  
AN: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please be gentle.

The Shy Gryffindor & The Studious Hufflepuff

Chapter 3

Charms class that morning was meaningless for Xavier as the half-goblin Professor Flitwick explained a new charm. He could not get over the fact that his father had been in Hogwarts just a few minutes ago. That had been the longest conversation they had had since he started Hogwarts, during the breaks the most they saw of each other was during the morning when Samuel practiced his spell casting, other than that the two Chance men avoided each other. He was brought out of his thoughts by Flitwick dismissing the class.   
The short Professor spoke up “Xavier could you stay after class I would like to speak with you.”   
Xavier nodded at Neville who left the classroom. “What do you want to talk to me about professor?”   
“You seemed very distracted in class today. Do you wish to tell me why?” The Professor asked  
“Not really Professor” Xavier responded  
“Do you know your father was once a student of mine in the art of dueling?” Xavier’s eyes widen and Flitwick smiled, “I thought not, your father was a very private student even for Ravenclaw house. If fact you remind of him quite a bit, anyhow I am getting off topic. Yes your father came to me around his second year, and asked if I would train him in the art of dueling, after having him practice against myself I decided to teach him. By the end of his Hogwarts career he was able to give me trouble. But after the war started we lost touch, I was glad to see he had gotten married.”   
“Thank you Professor.” Xavier said as he left the room his head spinning with this new information about his enigma of a father Samuel Chance.  
The rest of the day was a blur and it was late in the evening and Xavier was reading a book when a random student yelled up to up,  
“Chance you have a visitor!”   
Xavier marked his page and put the book the away and made his way downstairs and saw a quite irate Padma tapping her foot with a scowl on her face.   
“You never came to the library. I was worried you know.” Padma said  
Xavier sighed, “It’s just been a long day, but if you want to get to know each other about we can head up to the astrometry tower.”   
With a nod both teens made their way to the astrometry tower to find a young couple using it.  
Blushing slightly Padma said, “Maybe we should go somewhere else.”  
Xavier just smiled and pulled his wand out and shot a blast of magic that sounded like a firecracker which surprised the couple, “You two find somewhere else to do that for a couple hours.” He said   
The couple quickly left both blushing.   
Xavier laid down looking up at the stars, Padma followed suit.   
“I guess you want to know the deal with my father and myself?” He asked, all Padma did was nod. Xavier took a deep breath, “I know very little about my father, but from what I have gathered he was an orphan, who attended Hogwarts due to a scholarship. His school career was average, but then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rose to power, and the only I thing I can gather is that my father fought against him and his Death Eaters. Whatever he did against them changed him, because I have found photos and before the Dark Lord rose to power he smiled after that though in all the photos he has this really intense gaze. In fact when he was meeting you, Neville, and Luna is the most I have ever seen him smile. I wish I met the version of my father that smiled, instead of the one who forced me to run, exercise, and learn hand to hand combat when I turned five. My father never gave me a word of praise, he simply stared.”   
“What about your mother?” Padma asked  
A smile played at the corner Xavier’s mouth, “If my father showed me how cruel, how unforgiving the world could be my mother taught me to strive for something greater. Every story she had me read the hero did the impossible and changed the world for the better, even if it was in the smallest way possible. She was also a very strong woman, it was the summer after first year and my father had gone a little over board on the training. I came in the house with a busted lip and a dislocated shoulder. My mother put on a kind smile and told to go into my room. A few minutes later I heard arguing and something land on the floor. I peeked out of my room to see my father on the floor his nose bloody, and blood running down his cheek. My mother stood tall and simply pointed at the door. I didn’t see him for the rest of the night, at the breakfast the next morning something had pasted between them and that morning I stopped hand to hand combat and started on being trained in the art of dueling.” He turned to Padma, “Does that answer your questions?”   
“A few, but it opens up a well of new ones though.” She said with a smile “How are you a Huffelpuff? I mean you seem more like a Ravenclaw to me.”   
Xavier smirked, “A little angry that we couldn’t have met sooner so I could sweep you off your feet earlier.”  
Padma rolled her eyes, “Just tell me the reason.”  
His smirk turned to a frown, “Because I wanted to make friends and the Hat assured me that Huffelpuff was the best place for that. But because of my own standoffish nature no one talked to me and just like home I was alone with only my books for company.” Padma gently put her hand in his, Xavier’s frown turned into a smile, “But then I met Neville, it was first year and he was running late for Potions and I showed him a short cut that I had found during my nightly wanderings. Then eventually we would meet up to do homework, and then a friendship formed. Heck most of the time we don’t even talk. I read a book while he works in the greenhouses or we simply both read. He is my only and best friend and I am honored to call him that.” He finished with a smile. “So what about you then Padma do you have a deep personal backstory to share?”  
She shrugged, “Not really my mother and father were born in India and had an arranged marriage, and then they moved to Britain and had myself and my twin sister. My father runs a magical import, export business, while my mother stays home and is the Lady of the house.”  
Xavier looked up at the stars, “You’re right that is impossibly boring.” Padma chuckled, “How about you how you met Luna then that must a tad entertaining.”  
Padma frowned, “Since her first year Luna had been picked on because she was different, all of the dorm was in on it, they called her names, stole her clothes including her underwear. By the end of second year I had enough so I…” She looked side to side to see that they were alone, “I cursed the girls that picked on her, and I had their knickers shirk well they slept, the next morning there screams woke the whole dorm. They had to go to the hospital wing to have the knickers cut off with magic. Later that day I ran into Luna in the library and she simply smiled and sat down across from me. Since then we have been friends.” As she spoke her face became redder.  
“So maybe you’re not so boring.” Xavier said with a smile   
Padma went to whack him on the arm only to remember that their hands where intertwined and she blushed.   
“While I guess I should escort you back to your dorm that would be the gentlemanly thing to do huh?” Xavier questioned. He got up and extended his arm to Padma who took it, and soon they were walking down the hallways arm in arm.   
Soon they arrived at the Ravenclaw dorm entrance and Xavier and Padma disarranged their arms.  
Xavier bent down and kissed Padma’s hand, “Till tomorrow my dear.”   
As he began to walk away a blushing Padma said, “It’s tradition for the man to give the woman a gift before they attend a dance together.”  
Xavier turned back to look at her, “I’ll keep that in mind for the Hogsmeade tomorrow, and I tell Neville as well. Good night Padma.”  
“Good evening Xavier.” Padma said as she entered her dorm   
Xavier smiled as he walked away tonight was the start of something between him and Padma and he was interested in where it might lead. 

That does it for this chapter. Next we have Hogsmeade, dance lessons, and anything else I can come up with. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always thank you for the support


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling.

The Shy Gryffindor & The Studious Hufflepuff

Chapter 4  
It was the day of the Hogsmeade visit and Xavier had an hour before he and Neville were going to meet Luna and Padma to escort them to the village. But he was on another mission before he had to meet the others. It had dawned on Xavier the night before that the Yule Ball took place on Christmas day so he decided that he would get his date a gift, it was the gentlemanly thing to after all. The problem was the only thing he really knew about his date was that she liked to read. To take care of this problem Xavier was trying to find the one person who would his date better than everyone her twin sister Parvati Patil. He found Ms. Patil talking with a blonde haired girl outside the Great Hall, her name was Lavender Brown if he recalled correctly.   
As he got nearer he called out, “Ms. Patil may I have a moment of your time?” Both girls turned to his when he spoke.  
Parvati spoke first, “If you’re here to ask one of us to be your date we are both taken.”   
Xavier smirked, “Well that is a lovely thought, I myself have a date for that evening, your own twin sister Padma.”  
Parvati’s eyes widened, “Then what are you talking to me for?”  
“It occurred to me last evening after I escorted your sister back to her common room, that the Yule Ball takes place on Christmas day, so being the gentlemen I am I wish to get her a Christmas present. The only problem is I do not know your sister very well, and I want it to be a surprise. So my question is what does your sister like?” Xavier asked  
“Padma knows how to pick them how Parvati? I doubt either of our dates thought about this.” Lavender said  
“Actually I was the one who asked her out Ms. Brown, but I was the luckily one because she accepted my invitation to the dance with a yes.” Xavier corrected  
Lavender pouted, “Yep she is lucky.”   
Xavier smiled and turned to Parvati, “So Ms. Patil do you have any ideas?”   
“Well to be honest me and my sister haven’t really been that close since we started Hogwarts, but one thing we do share is a love of reading, of course I read magazines and she reads novels but most of the time I see her reading something about a guy called “Holmes” does that help?” Parvati said  
A wide grin appeared on Xavier’s face, “Yes you helped a great deal Ms. Patil, thank you for your help, and I hope you and Ms. Brown have a fine day in Hogsmeade.” With that Xavier left he had get to the owlery he had a letter to write to his mother.  
As he left Parvati put her head down, “It seems that Padma wins again she gets the brains and a perfect date to the Ball.”   
Lavender frowned at her friend’s sadness, “It’ll be okay Parvati, she may have a date, but you’re going to be the date of a champion all eyes will be on that night, think about how exciting that will be. Now come on we have to get to Hogsmeade and shop for accessories so that we will look perfect for the night of the Ball.” Lavender said. Both girls left the castle with smiles on their faces.   
It was quite a bit of time later that Xavier literally came rushing to the part of the Great Hall where his friends were waiting.  
After taking a deep breath he spoke, “A thousand apology’s for being late, I had to send a last minute letter home.”  
Neville raised an eyebrow, “Your five minutes early.”   
Xavier smiled, “My dear friend a gentlemen must be at least fifteen minutes early in all things especially when he is going to be escorting a lady.”   
Padma chuckled, “How much of that did you make up?”  
“You would have to read it back to I’m afraid.” Xavier replied as he extended his arm. “My lady” he said bowing. Padma rolled her eyes but accepted the arm, and soon Neville and Luna did the same. Neville with a heavy blush and Luna with a wide smile. As they came closer to the grumpy Mr. Filch Xavier handed him there permission slips.  
After he handed them back to them Xavier said, “Thank you sir, I hope you have a good day.”  
Mr. Filch looked shocked for a moment then replied, “Thanks you too.”   
The group of four left a shocked Mr. Filched behind before Padma asked, “Why did you do that?”  
“Because he deserved a bit of respect, he does clean the whole castle without the aid of magic. Even if his views are a little dark I can understand them, for all these years he has been painted as a villain for no real cause, you would be surprised how even a little respect can go a long way.” Xavier responded  
A few minutes the foursome was riding in carriages down to the village, with Neville and Xavier seated on one side, and Padma and Luna seated on the other.  
“So what is the plan this afternoon ladies?” Xavier asked  
“Well myself and Luna have to shop for a few last minute items for the Ball. Is that correct Luna?” Padma said. Luna whispered into Padma’s ear and her face went in what could only be described as Weaslsey red. “Luna we aren’t going lingerie shopping, I meant things like make-up and earrings, and maybe perfume.”  
Luna just smiled, “My mistake then.”  
Xavier chuckled and he knew that beside him Neville was blushing, “So then we go our separate ways, and meet at the Three Broomsticks around 12:30pm?” Xavier asked. Both girls nodded.   
After the carriage stopped the four teens got out and went there separate ways. It was a few minutes later that Neville and Xavier entered a shop, and soon Neville was wandering around and slightly panicking about what to get Luna as a gift.  
“Neville may I also remind you the Ball takes place on Christmas day so if you are serious about Luna then perhaps you should get her a Christmas present as well?” Xavier suggested  
Neville turned around to face his friend, “You just made me a thousand times more nervous. Thank you very much.” He said with sarcasm.  
Xavier smiled, “Neville, Luna is a very odd girl, I mean no offence to her. I think it makes her endearing, bur may I suggest an off color perfume for the Ball present, and maybe one of the plants you are crossbreeding for Professor Sprout for a Christmas gift?”   
Neville just looked slacked jawed for a moment, “That could actually work. How do you come up with these things?”  
Xavier chuckled, “It is in the blood, and my family motto would have to something to do with being a gentlemen that is if my father knew who his parents were.”  
At the mention of parents Neville put his head down and Xavier mentally slapped himself, parents were a hard subject for his friend given his own parental situation. He looked around and seeing no one was around them he spoke lowly. “Neville I’m sorry for my thoughtless words, but as I said since you told me about them in second year I would be honored to visit them with you, and tell them about the “real” Neville Longbottom. I would gladly tell them about the strong, and courageous young man I call my friend, and not the frightened child your Grandmother thinks you are.” Xavier said with a wide smile. Neville returned the smile and Xavier slapped him lightly on the back, “Good, now that is out of the way let us find some gifts for our lovely dates.” Neville went off in search of a perfume, while Xavier looked around and then he saw a hat rack and two specific hats got his attention, yes those would do nicely.  
It was 12:29pm when Luna and Padma entered the Three Broomsticks their arms full of bags filled with their purchases. They soon saw Neville and Xavier sitting at a table for four with butter beers in their hands and two untouched butter beers in front of the boys. The girls soon got to the table and put their bags down and quickly drank down the butter beers.  
“Thirsty?” Xavier asked  
Padma nodded, “Yeah but it was worth it me and Luna got everything me need for the ball. How did you two fair?”   
“We got what we needed right Neville?” Xavier asked. Luna had Neville enraptured in one of her stories about her creatures so all he did was nod at Xavier’s statement.   
Unfortunately that was where there conversation was interrupted by a blonde haired ferret.  
“Well what do we have here Longbottom and Loony on a date? Well isn’t this a perfect match, Longbottom’s basically a squib, and Loony is insane.” Draco Malfoy taunted them. His bodyguards Crabbe, and Goyle laughed behind him.   
Xavier got up and with a smile greeted Malfoy, “Mr. Malfoy how are you this fine day?”  
Draco raised an eyebrow, “Who are you?”  
“Yes well that is part of it isn’t it everyone knows who you are, you’re Draco Malfoy “king” of Slytherin, and I use the word “king” loosely. But no one knows who I am and that makes me a tad dangerous wouldn’t you agree?” Xavier said. Draco said nothing and he continued. “Either way the fact remains that you insulted my friends and I can’t let that stand so if wish to have a duel I will gladly accept but please let it be after the Christmas Holidays.” Xavier had said all this with the smile on his face.   
Draco just stuttered and left with his bodyguards, and Xavier went back to his seat.  
“Well that was different, would you really duel Malfoy?” Padma asked  
“It would never get that far Malfoy is all bark and no bite” Xavier replied  
“How weren’t sorted into Slytherin?” Neville asked  
“The question to ask my dear friend is why would a true Slytherin want to be sorted there? Any true snake wouldn’t because then everyone would expect there cunning and guile, the true Slytherin would go anywhere but the house of snakes.” Xavier replied. The rest of the meal was one of quiet thought, expect when Luna broke it by talking about some of the lingerie she saw causing Neville to blush, Padma to face palm, and Xavier to laugh out loud.  
It was midafternoon when the foursome returned to Hogwarts and Neville and Xavier escorted Luna and Padma to the entrance hall.  
“Would it be possible for us to meet this evening in the library?” Padma asked  
“I’m afraid my dear that tonight that is not an option, myself and Neville are doing something to prepare for the ball, it is less than a week away after all.” Xavier said   
“We do?” Neville asked  
Xavier turned toward his friend, “Yes we do.” he replied. He then turned toward Padma, “Until tomorrow my dear” he said before kissing her hand. Neville just blushed at Luna and gave a quick wave goodbye before following his friend.  
A few minutes later both boys found themselves in front of Professor Sprout’s office door.  
Neville looked over at his friend nervous, “Do I really have to do this?”  
Xavier sighed, “Yes Neville you do, and you need to learn how to dance. In all honestly would you rather go to Mcgonagall?” Neville just sighed in defeat and nodded his head, as Xavier knocked on the door. A few moments later Madam Sprout opened the door.  
The plump witch smiled, “Mr. Chance, Mr. Longbottom what can I do for this afternoon?”  
“Madam Sprout as you may be aware myself and Mr. Longbottom have acquired dates to the upcoming Yule Ball. We want to do the our best not to embarrass ourselves or our dates, and in order to do that my friend needs to learn how to dance, and even though Neville is a not a member of your house I was hoping that you could teach him, considering how unapproachable Professor Mcgonagall seems.” Xavier said  
“Gladly both of you boys come in.” Sprout said with a wide smile. As both boys entered her office she turned on the Wizard Wireless and a tune started to play. “Am I right to assume that you know how to dance already Mr. Chance?” She asked. Xavier nodded. “Do you care to prove it?” She asked a slight grin on her face. Xavier smiled he had been expecting it.   
A few minutes later a shocked Neville was watching Xavier and Professor Sprout dance together. It was quite clear Xavier had been trained and well trained at that considering some of the moves he was pulling off. The dance was soon over and then it was Neville’s turn, and just a few seconds in the poor Professor was holding her feet and poor blushing Neville was apologizing for stepping on them. Xavier sighed it was going to be a long night. 

That is the end of this chapter. Next time the final chapter and the long waited Yule Ball, plus the Chance men finally have a real conversation. Please give me your thoughts through a review. As always thanks for the support.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling.

The Shy Gryffindor & The Studious Hufflepuff

Chapter 5  
While most of the school was preparing for the Yule Ball at Hogwarts a school owl flew towards a small mansion on the far side of England. The mansion was large, painted a simple white coat of paint and a large garden surrounding it as well as a forest, and the home was hidden down a very long dirt road. Annabelle Chance was reading a book when the owl landed on the window sill. With a smile she took the letter and as she read it her smile grew and she walked toward the library, after minutes later she came back out with a book in her hand. She then wrote a quick letter and sent the owl on its way.  
As the owl left Samuel entered the room, “Was that a Hogwarts owl? What does Xavier need?”   
“He wished to get his date a Christmas gift, and it just so happens we have the perfect gift in the library so I’m sending it to him.” Annabelle said as she went back to reading her book.   
“Yes the Ball takes place on Christmas, which reminds me what do you want as a gift this year love?” Samuel asked with a smile  
“For my boys to get along.” She simply said  
Samuel frowned for a moment then grabbed Annabelle’s hand, “I will talk to him before he returns home, and we will finally hash everything out. I can’t promise it won’t come to blows or spells being thrown.”  
Annabelle simply turned a page in her book, “Whatever it takes for the two of you to understand each other.” Samuel simply smiled before he left the room.  
Back at Hogwarts it was the evening of the Yule Ball and Xavier and Neville were waiting at the bottom of the Grand Stair Case. Neville was pacing back and forth nervously dressed in a black tuxedo, well Xavier was standing against a wall a bag clutched in his left arm and a book in his right. He was wearing an aqua colored suit, and matching dress pants.  
“Neville you need to calm down.” Xavier said   
“How are you so calm Xavier? I mean this is a big night. What if I screw up and make a fool out of myself? What if I make Luna hate me?” Neville asked   
“Neville it will be fine, you practiced dancing with Professor Sprout to the point where you stopped stepping on her feet, and plus it’s too late to back out because she’s here.” Xavier said   
Neville looked toward the stair case to see the form of Luna dressed in what could be described as rainbow of colors. It appeared to have been charmed because every few seconds the color of the dressed changed.   
As Luna made her way down the stair case Neville with his head down and blushing approached her with a small bottle of perfume.  
“I got this for you Luna.” He said   
Luna took the bottle with a smile and sprayed some into the air, “It smells like the Forbidden forest. I love it Neville.” Luna said and kissed the boy on the cheek, Neville’s blushed increased ten-fold as Luna pulled him into the Great Hall.   
“While I hope you have a present for me as well.” A voice said from the top of the stair case.   
Xavier turned to see a stunning Padma dressed in an aqua green dress, walking down the stairs.   
Xavier put his book away and took her hand and kissed it, “You look absolutely stunning this evening my dear.” Xavier said. Padma blushed slightly but her eyes darted to the bag he was carrying. Xavier smiled as he pulled out two hats from the bag. The first was a replica of the hat worn by Sherlock Holmes, and the second was a replica of the hat worn by Irene Adler.  
“Wow these must have cost you a fortune.” Padma said as she put on the hat.  
“Not really there were very cheap.” Xavier said with a smile putting on his own hat.   
Padma hit him in the arm, “Prat” she said   
Xavier just simply smiled as he extended his arm and Padma took it. As they entered the hall both were taken back by the pure beauty of the hall. The four house tables were gone and replaced with tables all along the sides of the hall, an empty floor for dancing took up most of the floor. They soon spotted Neville and Luna and stood by them, and the next moment the doors opened and the four champions entered, Krum with Hermione who was in a blue dress, Cedric and Cho, Fleur with a boy named Roger Davis, and finally Harry and Parvati. Parvati waved toward her twin with a big smile on her face, which Padma returned. After all the champions entered it was there turn to dance, for the most part the dances went well. Expect for Fleur whose allure caused Roger to mostly stand there like a dog with its tongue stuck out, and also poor Parvati and Harry who kept stepping on her feet and apologizing quite a lot. After the champion’s dances the floor was open for all, and Xavier got up from his seat and offered his arm to Padma.  
“My lady may I have this dance?” He asked   
Padma simply rolled her eyes but accepted the arm none the less and soon the two were on the dance floor, they were soon spinning and dancing circles around the other couples on the floor. Neither knew how much time had pasted when they decided to stop, but when they did most of the hall was staring at the two.   
“Well that was unexpected, who taught you to dance?” Padma asked   
“My mother, she felt it was one of thing a young man “needs” to know.” Xavier replied   
“Excuse me I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?” Fleur asked  
Xavier turned around and at once he felt the allure the young Veela was projecting at him. Now for most other young men the allure would have them turn into mindless husks filled with hormones but thanks to his Occlumency training Xavier was able to “push” the allure away and force Fleur to subconsciously take a step back. No one had ever stopped her allure quite like that before.  
“I’m afraid I will have to decline the offer Ms. Delacour, besides I am already with in opinion at least the most beautiful young woman here.” Xavier said taking Padma’s hand in his own. Fleur just let out a humph before returning to where Roger was waiting for her like a dog on a leash.   
“Do you really believe that?” Padma asked in a small voice.   
Xavier looked at her with a wide smile, “Of course I do. Although I do have a confession to make.” He looked back and forth seeing if anyone was listening, he then leaned in and whispered into Padma’s ear. “The hats were actually very cheap, I found them in a two for one bin in Hogsmeade.”  
Padma was in shock for a moment until, “You prat!” She half yelled hitting with the hand that he wasn’t holding.   
Xavier just laughed a bit until she ran out of steam, even though there was a frown on her face she was still holding his hand. Padma then looked out to the dance floor to see most couple’s doing twists, and spins, but amongst those people were Luna and Neville who were simply swaying back and forth on the dance floor with her head laying on his waist well Neville was blushing madly.   
“They really do make a good couple.” Xavier said smiling at his friends. Padma simply nodded in agreement.   
A few minutes later Xavier asked if she wanted some punch, after agreeing Xavier headed to where the punch bowl was only to see Harry, Ron, Parvati, and Lavender sitting down and the two girls looking miserable. Feeling that he owed Parvati for helping with Padma’s gift at the very least he headed over there.  
“Mr. Potter would it be okay if I talked to you privately for a few moments?” He asked. Harry raised an eyebrow but shrugged none the less and followed Xavier over to the punch bowl. “Mr. Potter I for one understand your dislike of this Ball, truthfully I wouldn’t come here if I have had a choice in the matter and you’re the same as well I believe. But I did come with a quite fetching young witch named Padma, and you are escorting her sister Parvati and it seems that Mr. Weasley is escorting Lavender?” Harry nodded. “What I am trying to say is, get over yourself and give those young women a night to remember. Dance with them a few times, bring them some punch, and talk with them, they deserve it having to put up with a couple stand offish young men, as well as taking hours to make themselves look perfect for a single evening. Don’t you agree?” He asked. Harry just looked down at the ground a tad ashamed. “Good, now take these cups full of punch and go back over too those two lovely young ladies and apologize for acting like a right prick all night, and offer to dance with them. I’m afraid that all of the apologizing will fall to you because Mr. Weasley at least as Ms. Granger said “Has the emotional range of a tea spoon” is that correct?” Harry just nodded with a smile on his face. Xavier nodded and with a cup of punch for Padma he started to walk away he was stopped by Harry saying,   
“Thanks for this, and for believing me about the tournament. Hermione told me about your talk.” Harry said. Xavier just nodded as he made his way back to Padma.   
“Here is your drink my lady.” Xavier said as Padma took it he looked back over to see where Harry and the others were sitting. Potter had come back and given the girls the punch, and based on how there frowns had turned to smiles he had given a half decent apology. He then had then asked Parvati to dance, and apparently Lavender as well based on how giddy both girls got. The three soon made their way to the dance floor were Harry seemed to switching off dancing with each girl. Meanwhile Ron just sat there staring angrily at anything at that seemed to cross his field of vision.

“Thanks for doing that for my sister” Padma said  
“It’s nothing everyone deserve to have a good time tonight, also I owe her for helping with your Christmas present.” Xavier said  
“You got me a Christmas present?” Padma asked surprised   
“It is Christmas.” Xavier said simply  
Padma gave a soft smile before grabbing his hand, Xavier returned the smile and gently squeezed Padma’s hand.   
“Excuse me, am I interrupting something?” Asked Hermione who stood in front of the two.  
“That depends on what you want Ms. Granger.” Xavier said turning to her  
“Well when we last spoke you said you would “Gladly accept a dance with me” I am wondering if you are a man of your word.” Hermione said   
Xavier looked at Padma who nodded, Xavier turned back toward Hermione, “It appears I am a man of my word. Ms. Granger may I have this dance?” He asked  
Hermione slightly blushed but accepted known the less, and soon the two were on the dance floor.  
“So Ms. Hermione Granger date of a Professional Quidditch play, I don’t think that was on the bucket list.” Xavier said as the two danced.  
“While it wasn’t something I planned it just happened.” Hermione said  
“He is treating you right I hope, if not I could have a talk with him.” Xavier suggested  
“I can take care of myself thank you very much.” Hermione said with a hint of anger.  
Xavier smiled, “Of that I have no doubt, if the tale of you punching Draco is true you have a solid right hook and that is half the battle right there. Beside I wouldn’t do anything to Mr. Krum at the most I would pay the Twins to prank the poor man.”   
Hermione raised an eyebrow, “How very Slytherin of you.”   
Xavier smirked, “It was a toss- up between Slytherin and Hufflepuff but my want of friends overpowered my want for trouble making it seemed at least to the Sorting Hat.” Soon the two finished dancing and Xavier bowed to Hermione, “It was a pleasure Ms. Granger. Have a wonderful rest of the evening.” Hermione returned the bow and went to back to Viktor, Xavier caught the older student’s eye and nodded the Quidditch player returned the nod.   
Xavier made his way back to Padma who was listening to Neville who was going over some new plants he was working and Luna was sitting next to him nodding and smiling at what the boy said. He made his over to Padma and extended his arm.  
“My Lady do you wish for another dance? Some more punch, or do you wish for me to escort you back to your dorm?” He asked   
Padma looked over two were her two friends were, “What about Luna and Neville?” She asked   
Xavier looked at his friends, Luna now had her head on Neville’s shoulder and appeared to be cuddling into his side, while he blushed like mad.  
He smiled, “They will be fine.” Padma took his arm and both of them left the Hall.  
As they made their way down a corridor the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy was heard behind them.   
“Well I think it’s time you learn to respect your better’s half blood. Crabbe, Goyle pound some respect into this fool.” Draco said as his bodyguards started toward the two students.  
On instinct Xavier pushed Padma gently to the side, and rammed his elbow into Goyle’s stomach, he then smashed his knee into his head. Then as Crabbe came up behind him Xavier delivered a right hook that sent him to the ground. Xavier then stepped hard on his ribs knocking the wind out of the larger boy.  
The Hufflepuff then toward around to see Malfoy along with him Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. Draco looked furious, well the girls looked equal parts bored and scared.  
“Well Mr. Malfoy do you wish to try again?” Xavier asked  
Malfoy sputtered then went back to his old favorite, “My father will hear about this!”  
Xavier frowned, “And that statement shows the difference between us Malfoy, my father despite his methods showed me that the only way to survive in the world is to get up and keep moving forward to find the strength in myself. Yours taught you to be a whiny little child. My father also taught me that Magical or Muggle all people are equal, that at the core we are all human. Your father thinks that those born into the right family, with the right blood that is what is most important. That is ludicrous and dangerous thinking considering Muggle’s have weapons that could wiped a country of the face of the map in a single moment. Also Purebloods are meant to be better than everyone else, and yet he kissed the robes of a man he considered a better the Dark Lord. You, your father, and any who think, and believe what he does are fools and hypocrites that I have no time for, so leave me and my date in peace. Ladies have a good evening.” Xavier finished by bowing to Pansy, and Millicent.  
As he turned back toward Padma he heard Draco mutter something and instant his wand was in hand and he was shouting, “Protego!” The blue shield blocked whatever spell the ferret had casted.  
Then dual shouts of “Expelliarmus!” where heard from him and Padma both as Draco went flying across the corridor.   
Xavier turned toward the two girls his wand trained on them, “Are you ladies going to try anything?” Both girls nodded no franticly, Xavier then put his wand away back into his holder on his right arm. “Then I suggest you two ladies go back to the Great Hall I bet there a few gentlemen who wish to spend the evening with two lovely ladies such as yourselves.” He finished with a smile. Blushing both Slytherin girls ran out of the corridor. Xavier turned toward Padma who still had her wand in her hand. “Where did you keep that?” he asked  
“Women’s secret.” She said cheekily. Xavier just smiled as once again they joined arms and he escorted her to the Ravenclaw dorm.  
As they reached the door to the common room Xavier turned to Padma. “Well my lady it has been an exciting night, and to end it I give you this present Merry Christmas.” He said as he pulled out a package covered in simple brown paper.   
Padma gently opened the package and gasped at what she saw. Her present was a first edition of the Complete Works of Sherlock Holmes signed by Arthur Conan Doyle himself. Padma looked at Xavier wide eyed, “How did you get this?”  
“Apparently my Grandfather bought a box of books at an auction for the library and found half a dozen just like that. My family keeps them locked down just in case we ever need the money, in fact I was surprised my mother even sent them, she must like you.” Xavier said   
“I-I-I don’t know what to say or how to repay you-“Padma started  
“Padma it’s a present and it’s Christmas, and besides I got to go to a dance with a gorgeous girl that I really like I think that is payment enough. Anyway go night and Merry Christmas.” Xavier said but as he turned to leave he felt himself being pulled back. Then a pair of soft lip against his, Padma was kissing him! He soon relaxed into the kiss and his hand caressed her back, and you could swear a light glowed around them as they kissed. Soon they broke apart. “Huh, wow so was that my reward?” Xavier asked  
Padma giggled, “No that was because I wanted to kiss you. This is your reward.” She then wrapped her hands around his neck and the two were lost in a deep and passionate kiss.  
“See I told you they were here Neville.” Luna’s voice brought both teens back to the real world. Luna was simply smiling while holding a plant with one hand and Neville’s with the other.  
“What were you two doing?” Xavier asked  
“Exploring broom closets.” Luna said as Neville blushed, “Neville also gave me this plant as a Christmas present it’s petals change color with the seasons, Red for fall, White for winter, Orange for spring, and Yellow for summer. That sounds fun doesn’t it? Well good night Neville I’ll see you over the break.” Luna said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Padma did the same to Xavier as both girls entered the dorm.  
Xavier turned toward Neville, “Exploring broom closets huh?”  
“We were searching for Nargles okay?” Neville tried to defend himself  
“Were these Nargles found on her lips and neck?” Xavier asked  
“Well at least we found a broom closet you were snogging in the middle of a hallway.” Neville said  
“Touché my lionhearted friend.” Xavier said he turned to leave, “Merry Christmas Neville.”   
“Merry Christmas Xavier.” Neville replied  
As he was walking down a deserted hallway Xavier spotted a raven staring at him.  
“You can come out I know it’s you father.” Was the boys reply  
The next moment Samuel Chance was standing before his son, “How long have known?”  
“I’ve expect for a couple years now.” Was Xavier’s reply  
“Well anyway you’ve had quite a night son, dancing, fights, and spells flying it reminds me of a romance novel.” Samuel said chuckling to himself  
“What do you want father?” Xavier asked his voice emotionless   
“Your mother wants us to clear the air for her Christmas present, also we have needed to do this for years and it my fault that we haven’t. I simply ask you to listen son nothing more, nothing less.” Samuel said. Xavier simply nodded.  
“One thing son that you must understand son is that I have not had an easy life, the orphanage was a hard life and I had to fight to survive, and the fact that a war was going on didn’t help matters, but any way my story begins after I had just finished my schooling. I was prepared to start on the Pro Dueling circuit until one night myself and a Muggle Born I was dating, her name was Samantha Perry, one night we were ambushed by six Death Eaters. They disarmed us quickly and assaulted Samantha, the things they did to her son they still haunt me to this day, but let me just say death was mercy when they finished playing with her. I guess they left me alive to suffer, but they made one mistake in there arrogance they had let me see their faces. For the next year I hunted them, let me make this perfectly clear, I killed these men. I have their blood on my hands and I regret nothing, they were beasts that needed to be put down, and I would gladly do it if I had to. But after I killed them I was aimless, I wound up on the street until one day your mother took pity on me and let me enter her bookstore and for some reason I opened up to her, and she helped me. She helped me let go of the anger, the hurt, and pain I was feeling, your mother also has the patience of a saint because I did my best to stop her help at every turn, but she still tried. Somehow between all of that we fell in love and got married, and soon you were born. It was the greatest day on my life, but as you grew I knew that you would soon face the cruel harsh world, and as your father I felt it was my duty to prepare you for it. I do regret what I did with you son, because the results speak for themselves. You are a smart, strong, and honest young man who can take care of himself. I do regret that the cost of this was our relationship, and I promise if you will let me I will try to build one with you. But if you refuse and this the last time we talk, hell the last time you look me in the eye, I want you to know that I’m proud of you my son. I am proud to be your father.” Xavier finished by walking away.  
“Father, I will see you and mother tomorrow, and Merry Christmas” Xavier said  
Samuel smiled, “Merry Christmas son, oh and by the way as an early present your mother has got your friends parents to agree to let come over during the break. Just please show them more the library okay?” Soon Samuel was gone.  
Xavier stood in the hallway for a few moments and centered his emotions, then he smiled because for the first time since he was four years old he was happy that is was Christmas.

And with that final line The Shy Gryffindor & The Studious Hufflepuff comes to an end.. Now for the shameless plug. If you like this then please check out my other stories. As always thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
